Order and Chaos: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Trip looked in the mirror, getting herself ready for school. Her hair was still damp from having a shower and she was about to comb it. She glanced at the photo frame on her dressing table. It was a photo of her with her mother and father. Flinn and Vanessa Miles, well Vanessa Evergreen actually, her mother had adopted her maiden name after her husband's death. He was on a trip to the mountains, never came back. Her mother always said when Trip asked her what happened to her father. Her mother had bright red hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but she was beautiful nonetheless. She had a curveous figure as well as a sharp chin. Where her mother was a picture of bright colours, her father was the opposite. He had dark brown hair, grey eyes and his skin was the colour of a perfect tan. He was slender and tall, his wife reaching his shoulders in height. Trip? Well she had inheritated qualities from both of them. Her hair was red like her mother's, but a much darker shade, there was a browish hue to it. She had inheritated her father's grey eyes and tanned skin, but her mother's curveous figure as well as her sharp chin. She smiled at her small and young self in the photo. That was the time were she always had a smile on her face, when she had a father. She shook her held, she had to stop thinking like that, her father was dead. She had to move on. Trip finished combing her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She picked up her schoolbag and headed out. "Bye Mom!" She exclaimed at her mother in the kitchen, she was wearing her work uniform probably about to go out as well. "Bye Patricia, take care." Her mother replied. "I will." Trip then walked outside, walking at a steady pace to her destination. When she finally reached it, she saw who she was looking for and she smiled. "Al!" She called out. Allen turned and when his eyes found her, he smiled. Trip walked beside him, "So summer vacation huh?" "Yup, just a few more days." Allen replied. "And also a few more months till someone's very special day." Trip knew what that day was, her birthday. Her 16th birthday to be exact. "Yeah don't remind me." She muttered. "Hey, cheer up. Just because your mom doesn't allow you to have a party doesn't mean it shouldn't be a special day. Plus you got me with you, isn't my awesomeness enough?" Trip smiled. "Why do you always make me smile?" "I'm your best friend. It's part of the job description." Allen answered. "Now come on Cinderella, let's go. We're gonna be late." "Okay." Slowly but surely they reached school and thus started what Trip thought would be a normal school day. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 2|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 06:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Dark Future Series Category:Original Character